1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of food science, particularly that relating to the preparation of farinaceous products, such as shelf-stable pasta, pasta-like products, noodles, rice and similar products for use in a wide variety of ready to eat meal preparations. The present invention relates to the preparation of pasta, noodles, rice and similar products and more particularly to the preparation of fully cooked, shelf-stable pasta, noodle, rice and similar products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pasta, rice, noodles and similar products have become a widely used source of nutrition for a variety of meal preparations. Pasta, rice and noodles are typically sold in dry form, but, more recently, shelf-stable pasta products have been developed that allow the consumer to prepare pasta meals.
In preparing shelf-stable pasta, rice, noodles and similar products directly, it has been difficult to provide sufficient thermal treatment and acidification while controlling the total thermal transfer to the product prior to packaging. Therefore, a need exists to provide shelf-stable pasta, noodle, rice and similar products with sufficiently attenuated bacteria to maintain their shelf stability, while maintaining the desirable firmness and organoleptic properties, particularly mouth feel properties of the pasta, noodles, rice and other similar products.
Although the invention will now be described in detail with respect to pasta, it will be appreciated that similar advantages of shelf stability and maintained firmness and organoleptic properties, as well as other advantages, may be obtained in other applications of the present invention to noodles, rice, pasta-like and similar products. Such advantages may become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the present disclosure or through practice of the invention.
The present invention includes a method of making a shelf-stable pasta, noodle, rice or similar product, a shelf-stable pasta, rice, noodle or similar product by that method, and an apparatus adapted to make such shelf-stable products.
The apparatus of the present invention is adapted to prepare such cooked products, and comprises, in series: (a) a heated blancher drum; (b) an acidification drum comprising a drum and an acid application dispenser adapted to supply the interior of the acidification drum with an acidulent; and (c) a heated holding drum.
The apparatus preferably, but not necessarily, additionally comprises a conveyor to convey a pasta or other product from the heated blancher drum to the acidification drum. The apparatus also preferably, but not necessarily, additionally comprises a conveyor to convey the product from the acidification drum to the heated holding drum.
The blancher may be any type of cooking apparatus appropriate to blanch the pasta, rice, etc. and it may be selected from any of those apparatus known in the art. The blancher preferably uses steam heat.
The acid application dispenser may be any type of apparatus appropriate to acidify the pasta, noodles, etc. and it may be selected from any of those apparatus known in the art. Preferably, the acid application dispenser is a spray applicator.
A preferred embodiment of the process of the present invention comprises a process for preparing a shelf-stable pasta, rice or other product in a final cooked state. It comprises: (a) cooking a dried or freshly formed pasta, noodles or similar product for sufficient time and at sufficient temperature to cook the product to a cooked state less than the final cooked state; followed by (b) subjecting the partially cooked product to acidification at an elevated temperature to achieve a desired pH; and then (c) maintaining the acidified pasta, noodles or rice at an elevated temperature for a time sufficient to substantially attenuate the microorganism and spore content of the pasta, rice, noodles or similar product. The collective time/temperature of steps (a), (b), (c) are designed to achieve the desired degree of cooking to provide a product (pasta, rice, noodle, etc.) having desirable firmness, shape and appearance in addition to achieving microbial stability.
During blanching/cooking step (a), the product, e.g., pasta, may be cooked to any non-final state, but will typically be cooked to a point that will result in the pasta, etc. being sufficiently wetted to receive thorough acidification. Typically, the cooking step (a) is carried out at a temperature of from about 200xc2x0 F. to about 212xc2x0 F., preferably about 200xc2x0 F. to about 210xc2x0 F., and for a time of from about 2 to about 15 minutes, typically 4 to about 10 minutes. More or less time may be needed depending on the product; various shapes and grains types. Time may also vary due to using dry, rather than freshly formed, e.g. extruded, pasta. Those skilled in the art should recognize that the time and temperature may vary according to the particular product.
The acidification step (b) and thermal treatment step (c) is carried out at a temperature and a pH for sufficient time to thoroughly acidify, and hold at elevated temperature, the pasta to attenuate the bacteria count in the pasta product. The degree of attenuation can be determined through methods known in the art. Typically, the acidification is carried out at a pH of from about 3.6 to 4.6, and for a time of from about 1 to about 5, typically about 1 to about 3, minutes. The time may be varied to ensure sufficient penetration of acid; e.g., thicker dimensions requiring longer times. Once acidified, the additional thermal treatment typically is carried out at a temperature of about 180xc2x0 F. to about 210xc2x0 F., and for a time of from about 1 to about 5 minutes. These parameters may be varied while still obtaining the desired result. The product may subsequently be packaged.
The present invention also includes a process for preparing a packaged shelf-stable pasta, rice, noodle or grain based product in a final cooked state. The process comprises: (a) cooking a dried or freshly extruded pasta product, rice, noodle or grain based product for sufficient time and at sufficient temperature to cook the pasta to a cooked state less than the final cooked state; followed by (b) subjecting the pasta to an acidification step at elevated temperature, then (c) thermal treatment sufficient to substantially attenuate the microorganism and spore content of the product while achieving product in a cooked fully and hydrated state, followed by (d) packaging the product.
The product may be packaged using methods and equipment known in the art. It is preferred that the product is packaged while maintaining it at a temperature sufficient to maintain it substantially attenuated in microorganism and spore content. The process may optionally involve the step of pasteurizing to maintain microbial stability once the product is packaged.
During the processing, hot water or aqueous mixtures, such as acidified water, may be sprayed on the pasta, rice or noodles, etc., to lubricate the same and assist or complete cooking. Additionally or alternatively, a spray of an edible oil may be used to lubricate, aid in movement, and keep pieces of product from sticking together. The oil spray may be introduced during processing and/or in the final package.